


The Best Way to Calm Down

by Amuly



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Cuddling and Snuggling, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try their best to stay in control during their various make-out sessions, Kurt and Blaine decide maybe it's okay to let go a little bit. Near-future!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Calm Down

 

 

Santana shoved at Sam, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him as they continued to kiss. Sam's breath quickened, pants straining as Santana ground down onto him. With all of his willpower, Sam tried picture Coach Beiste in lingerie, or running into a mailman like Finn, or... or...

“Stop!” Sam shoved at Santana, trying to push her off of him. “I... I need...”

Santana arched an eyebrow down at Sam. “What?”

Sam took a few deep, shuddering breaths, hands resting on Santana's hips. “I just need a minute.”

“Why?” Santana leaned down closer to Sam, breasts brushing against his chest. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture the most disgusting, vile things he could. He was seconds away from embarrassing himself, if Santana continued doing what she was doing. “We can have sex, you know. I'm not like your Barbie girlfriend – _and_ I actually know how to use birth control and condoms.”

Sam cracked an eye open, getting an eyeful of Santana's sizable cleavage. He swallowed thickly. “Um...”

**

As Puck's hand started to slip up Lauren's shirt, a thick-fingered hand shot down and slapped it away. “Take it easy, stud muffin.”

Puck put on his best puppy-dog eyes, pouting down at Lauren. “But babe, I just want to-”

“I know what you want to do, Puckerman, and it's not happening.” Lauren somehow managed to stare down Puck from beneath him. Hot _damn_ , this chick was just _impressive_. And every time she did something like that, it just got him hotter for her. Puck rubbed at her waist, trying to sneak his hand back under her shirt. Her hand slapped at his again. _Ow_. She didn't exactly hit like a girl. “Not happening, Puck. If you want this-” Lauren rubbed her hand down her side, and Puck's eyes followed its journey. He wanted _all up on that_. “-then you've got to prove to me that you're not just in it for the sex.”

With a sigh, Puck nodded, keeping the puppy-dog eyes going full-force. “No problem, babe.” Reluctantly he removed his hand. “We can keep making out though, right?”

Lauren nodded, eyes still cautious. “Sure. Just keep it PG.”

Puck leaned down to kiss her again, doing his best to keep his hands to himself. This babe was  _totally_ going to be worth the wait. 

**

Mike stood behind the locked bathroom door at Tina's house, pillow planted firmly over his crotch. “No!” he shouted through the door. “I'm not coming out until... er...”

“It's okay!” Tina's voice was muffled as she spoke through the wood, but Mike could still hear her clearly enough. “I understand. It happens to lots of boys!”

Mike shifted, feeling the sticky wetness inside his pants. “I'm so sorry, Tina! I'll make it up to you!” 

“You can make it up to me now! Just get out here!”

“No!” Mike crumpled to the ground, still clutching the pillow to his groin. He'd have to buy her roses. And chocolates. Maybe some new clothes from Hot Topic. Definitely a new pillow. 

**

Kurt whimpered as Blaine sucked at his lower lip, arching up into him. Blaine, for all his self-deprecation over his own experience, was _so good_ at this. Kurt had been painfully hard not even five minutes after they had started, and he knew that he'd have to put a stop to this soon, or risk absolute humiliation – something he couldn't even _stand_ to think of happening in front of Blaine.

As he moved into Blaine, his groin brushed against something equally hard, heat reaching him even through both of their uniform slacks. With a gasp Kurt tore his lips from Blaine's, turning his head to the side. It was too much, knowing that Blaine was as turned-on as he was. He tried thinking of things to calm himself down – girls, boobs, Coach Beiste in lingerie – but then Blaine was sucking and nibbling at his neck, fingers deftly unbuttoning to the two top buttons on his shirt and lips brushing against the freshly-exposed skin.

“Blaine... Blaine, I...” Kurt squeezed tight at Blaine's arm, panting with arousal. He had to hold off, no matter how Blaine was moving on top of him, no matter how Blaine's lips felt on his skin, teeth nipping lightly before tongue soothed at the abused flesh. “Blaine, _stop_.” Kurt shoved rather dismally at Blaine's chest, almost no conviction behind the move.

Blaine finally  _did_ stop, raising his face from Kurt's neck to peer down at him. His eyes were wide, mouth open as he panted with arousal, lips wet and swollen. Kurt's eyes flickered as he stared at those lips, before a throb from his aching erection reminded him what he needed to do. “What? Did... did you not... like it?”

Kurt's eyes widened, and he lifted a hand to touch Blaine's cheek. “Oh, oh sweetie, no: I do. The problem is that, well...” he glanced down between them significantly. “I'm enjoying it a bit  _too_ much.” 

Blaine's entire face turned bright red as he followed Kurt's gaze, lifting his hips up as if noticing where they were for the first time. “Oh, yeah.” Blaine winced as he glanced back up. “Maybe I should cool down for a while, too.” 

Gingerly Blaine rolled off Kurt, settling down on his bed so that their shoulders were touching. Kurt fumbled a hand out, reaching until he found Blaine's. Blaine's thumb ran over his knuckles as they lay there together, chests heaving. 

“Now I know why all the boys at McKinley were always exchanging ideas on how to calm oneself down,” Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah.” They fell silent again, Blaine's thumb continuing to rub comfortingly at Kurt's hand. The tiny, intimate movement wasn't helping Kurt calm down any, but he was hard-pressed to tell Blaine to stop. “You know...” Kurt titled his head to the side to watch Blaine speak. “We don't _have_ to stop.”

Kurt stiffened, trying his best to stop his mind from running through all the delightful implications of Blaine's words. Still, as many times as he might have fantasied about all the things him and Blaine had to look forward to doing – with a little bit of help from the internet for clearer ideas on the mechanics of it all – Kurt wasn't sure he was ready. Especially not for... it just seemed like it required an awful lot of  _work_ to get it right. And practice. 

Letting his nervousness show in his voice – this was  _Blaine_ he was with, after all: he'd never pressure or judge him – Kurt fiddled with their joined hands. “I... I don't know if I'm quite ready for...  _that_ . I read it hurts, and I'd honestly rather we both knew more about what we were doing before we attempted-”

“Whoa, whoa!” Blaine's soft smile still made Kurt's stomach do flip-flops every time it was directed at him. “I didn't mean... not _yet_.” Blaine's eyes slid away from Kurt's as a teasing smile tugged at his lips. “But we could do other things.” 

Kurt gasped as Blaine's free hand somehow snuck out and rubbed a teasing line up his thigh. “I...” Kurt's eyes were wide, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

Misinterpreting this, Blaine immediately snatched his hand away. “Sorry, sorry! I... I just thought... it's cool. We totally don't have to do anything-”

“Blaine.” Blaine's mouth snapped shut and eyebrows shot up as Kurt smiled – only _sightly_ nervously – at him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Kurt smiled into the kiss, letting Blaine shift and move him until they were lying on their sides on the bed, ankles intertwined down at the foot of the bed. Kurt ran a sock-clad foot teasingly a few inches up Blaine's pant leg, the older boy responding by chuckling and kissing Kurt even harder.

Again Blaine's hand started to slide up Kurt's thigh, and although he stiffened at first, he didn't push it away. A whimper escaped his throat as Blaine's knuckles brushed over his erection, before his fingers were fumbling with Kurt's belt and button.

Kurt gasped, breaking the kiss and glancing down between them. Seeing Blaine's hand _there_ , working to get his pants open, sent a spike of arousal through Kurt's system. With more confidence than he ever thought he might have in this particular situation, Kurt reached a hand down himself and grabbed at Blaine's pants. There was some fumbling as arms got in the way of each other and elbows knocked together, but soon the noise of twin zippers sliding down filled Blaine's room, and both boys were wrapping hands around each other's cocks for the first time.

Kurt gasped and had to stop immediately, clutching at Blaine's shoulder with his free hand at their first contact. “Oh,” Kurt's eyes tried to flutter shut, but he forced them open, staring down at Blaine's strong hand wrapped around his erection. They hadn't even moved yet, but Kurt found that he was leaking, precome dribbling down onto Blaine's hand. Irrationally Kurt felt the urge to apologize for his body's messiness, until his attention was drawn to his own hand by the sensation of wetness dripping onto it. Blaine was leaking, too, cock red and hard in Kurt's grip. “Oh,” he mumbled again, at a loss.

“Here.” Blaine shifted closer, pressing their hips together, knuckles brushing over each other as they moved. Kurt found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the proceedings, entire body feeling like it was in a state of shock. His hand was wrapped around Blaine's cock; Blaine's hand was wrapped around his cock. Their knuckles were brushing, and now...

Kurt gasped and whimpered as Blaine repositioned their hands, pressing their cocks together into Kurt's hand, then wrapping his own on top of it. Kurt's eyes managed to flutter closed against his will at the sensation of Blaine's heat against his, the friction of the two organs rubbing together, sending his arousal spiking to dangerous levels.

“Hey.” Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine looking into them, face not an inch away from his own. “Are you-”

“If you ask me if I'm okay, Blaine Anderson, I swear I'm removing my hand and heading home right this instant.”

The normalcy of Blaine's smile in response to his outburst eased Kurt's nerves a little, and he gathered up the courage to kiss him, hands still holding their cocks together. As they kissed, Blaine's hand gently pressed down onto Kurt's, encouraging it to start sliding up and down their erections. At the sensation – so similar to masturbating, and yet _so much better_ , in every possible way – Kurt had to break the kiss, pressing his face into Blaine's neck as he panted.

Their hips had started moving in unison – Kurt didn't even remember starting, much less getting into a _rhythm_ with Blaine, though he supposed it was only natural. He could feel himself careening toward orgasm much, much too quickly, but the feel of Blaine's erection sliding over his own, the other boy's smell and sweat all around him (which normally Kurt might find gross, but right now it couldn't have been _hotter_ to him) made his entire body feel hypersensitive, his whole being focused on his arousal and Blaine's beside him. Kurt squeezed at Blaine's shoulder with his free hand in warning, rubbing his face against his neck. “I... I'm going to...”

Blaine's breath was warm on his ear, nose rubbing against Kurt's ear. “Me... too,” he managed to gasp out, voice sounding strained.

Kurt gripped hard at Blaine's shoulder as their hands sped up over their erections, the sound of the _slap slap slap_ of skin on skin loud in the room. Kurt's hips were _thrusting_ against Blaine's now as he sought his release, grinding against them with an instinctual, animalistic intensity that Kurt might have found embarrassing if Blaine's hadn't been doing the same thing. Just when Kurt thought he might _die_ if he didn't come _right this second_ , Blaine's free hand slid down from his waist and grabbed at his ass, squeezing tight. Kurt cried out, come spilling over their joined hands as his entire body tingled with orgasm.

Blaine's hand continued to stroke, Kurt's come making an embarrassing wet noises as he fisted himself roughly. A few furious strokes later he came, a gush of warm air blowing into Kurt's ear as Blaine's come poured over his hand.

Kurt breathed harshly, sweat seeping through their shirts and causing them to cling together as their chests rose and fell. Some small corner of Kurt's mind bemoaned the dry cleaning bill he'd have, until the rest of his mind told it firmly to stop its whining, and went back to being completely blissed-out.

Blaine shifted away, and for a split second Kurt panicked, instinct causing him to reach out, clutching his clean hand to Blaine's shirt. But the other boy was rolling back into him, a box of Kleenex in his hand. “Hey, hey,” he soothed, “calm down. I've got you.”

Burying his red face into Blaine's shirt, Kurt slowly forced himself to relax as Blaine cleaned them up, rubbing Kleenex over both their limp penises and his own hand. Feeling Blaine's hand around his wrist but no Kleenex, Kurt lifted his head, chancing a glance up at Blaine. The other boy had apparently been waiting for Kurt's attention, because it was only then that he brought Kurt's come-covered hand to his mouth and sucked delicately on each digit, keeping eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt blushed bright red, hiding his face back in Blaine's shirt as he let his fingers get sucked. Not that it didn't feel absolutely _divine_ , but it seemed so... intimate? Gross? Awkward? “I heard that it has calories.” Kurt chimed in as Blaine released his hand.

They shifted, moving apart so they could see each other, though they kept their legs and hands intertwined. “What does? Come?”

Kurt winced. “Ejaculate,” he corrected primly. Blaine gave him a _look_ at the correction, and Kurt smirked teasingly back. “Anyway, I heard it has two hundred calories in each... occurrence.”

Blaine appeared to ponder this for a second, before tapping at his stomach lightly. “Well, I don't think I have to worry about a few extra calories just yet.” He mock-gasped, nudging at Kurt. “Do I?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course you don't. You're perfect.”

For a split second Kurt winced, worried maybe that he had said too much. But Blaine was smiling easily back at him, post-orgasmic contentment radiating from his every pore. “Takes one to know one,” he whispered. Kurt thought his heart might explode, with how much it fluttered with everything Blaine said and did. “Stay for a bit?”

Mournfully Kurt checked the time on Blaine's bedside table, already knowing that he should be getting back home. But he ignored the glowing numbers on the digital clock, instead curling up into Blaine's arms and closing his eyes. “Just for a little while,” he murmured, before falling fast asleep. 

 


End file.
